


Loss

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Simon, Emotions, Faux hope, Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), No Strings Attached, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AO3 DIDNT SAVE MY NOTEwell, that's upsetting. Anywho, it's 4 am and I'm not one hundred percent here, so of course it's a great time to post fanfiction ideas I've had swimming around my head for a whole now.I'll probably revise this sack o shit fanfic in the morning when I'm more "awake" and "aware" of the terrible mistakes I've committed.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 DIDNT SAVE MY NOTE 
> 
> well, that's upsetting. Anywho, it's 4 am and I'm not one hundred percent here, so of course it's a great time to post fanfiction ideas I've had swimming around my head for a whole now. 
> 
> I'll probably revise this sack o shit fanfic in the morning when I'm more "awake" and "aware" of the terrible mistakes I've committed.

The Eden Club.  
Simon wasn't very familiar with his past memories, only briefly hearing that he was in use before.  
"Before what" was a common sentence that flashed through Simon's mind more times than he could count a day.  
Technically, he did keep count, but he acted like he didn't keep it in count. 

He knew he would never actually know what his original programming originally was. Only the brief knowledge of being a PL600. He didn't know much about the model, and it was impossible to find out, being his inner internet access only allowed him to search sexual terms, positions, kinks, so on so forth. 

Steam surrounded him, watching through the damp window the best he could, Making direct eye contact with another man.  
He let out a soft, artificial breath, watching as the Man entered in his information, the mental notification popping up in his head that the before mentioned man had rented him out for the next 5 hours

\-------------------------------------

It was honestly extremely foolish of Simon to have fallen so deeply in love with a client. He felt even dumber for falling into the void called "deviancey"  
A term he had heard floating around. Mostly from the people who had rented him out. The word always shocked back into his mind, regardless of how many times his memory had been wiped. It was the same thing for the man who had rented him out a few more times after his first time, taking him to different locations. Shit hotels and motels mostly, but the final place he had been taken was to the man's house. 

He was honestly surprised, even after the many memory wipes, he still remembered the man's address.  
He loved everything about this one client.  
Mostly because the man had treated Simon well, opposed to the others, or at least, from what he could remember. The last one who had rented him out, took him into the dark alleys of Detroit, damaging Simon. 

That's when everything had clicked, and he had fought back, injuring the man well enough not to chase after him. 

It took twenty minutes to reach the mans house, thinking back to the static memories of how soft the man was with Simon, Making sure he was okay, and was enjoying every bit of it.  
He stalked up to the door, peering softly through the window, hoping to not raise suspicion from anyone surrounding him, let alone whomever was in the house. 

He glanced through the doors window, facial recognition scanning two people who sat close to each other on the couch, watching some throw away rom-com. He cod detect just from his past experiences with the man, that this was the person he had been longing to see again. The name Markus Manfred flashed through his mind, storing his information away. He searched through the web, thanking deviancey for breaking his dumbed down search.  
The first web results came up with a social media sites, displaying posts and pictures. 

He sucked in a short breath, scanning through his posts, gathering bits of information on his pinned love, stopping abruptly on a post that had been made a few weeks after Markus's visits had stopped.  
Posts with his newfound girlfriend littered his recents.  
Tears. Tears where the only thing that Simon's body could process, blurring his vision of the door before him.


End file.
